04. Mekakushi Chord I
Mekakushi Chord IMekakushi Chord is what is used in the official English release, but Mekakushi Code is also a translation. Both have been used as translations for the original song. (メカクシコードI Mekakushi Kōdo I) is the fourth chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : As Kido tells Momo about the meeting at 1 pm, Momo confuses her as someone associated with her manager. Momo explains that she will no longer be doing her job and Kido confuses her explanation as if she refuses to be a member of the Mekakushi Dan. The two girls go to a building with the number 107 inscribed on the door, which apparently is the Mekakushi Dan's base. Momo doesn't recognize the place, for she thought they were heading to a studio. Kido then wakes Kano up who was sleeping on the couch with a magazine on his face. She explains to him that she brought Momo, the one Kano predicted as a new member earlier. Kano doesn't really get her words due to him being still half asleep, which irritates Kido. Being awake now, Kano grins at Momo and explains to her the Mekakushi Dan and its purpose. He tells that the objective is to elude the police, infiltrate dangerous facilities, and borrow various things. Also, he introduces the base and Kido. Before Kano continues, Momo interrupts, complaining about her current status, and adds that she quit being an idol. Kido grows anxious as Momo mentions that she is an idol. As Kido questions Kano about that, Kano explains to her that Momo is the latest popular super idol. He shows Kido a magazine, featuring a photo of Momo looking tiresome. Kido, overreacting, asks if Kano lied as he said that she was supposed to meet a new member. He explains that he already said that it was a lie, but that Kido kept on listening to her music and didn't respond. When Kido is about to let Momo leave with an apology, she quickly turns to Kano as she notices that he had just explained everything about the Mekakushi Dan to Momo and that they cannot let her go anymore now. As Kano reacts calmly relaxed, Kido whacks his head and then, in panic, turns back to Momo. Momo eventually thinks that those two are not really bad people and introduces herself. : In the following scene, Kano mentions that he just saw a video of the riot Momo caused earlier and calls her power "amazing". He finds that though she is an idol, her ability is still an abnormal way to draw people's attention. He then proposes that she should stay a while and learn to control her power. When Kano thinks back of Kido worrying about her power, she interrupts by stabbing him. While Momo is still confused about 'taking care of it' and Kido is about to show her what they mean, Marry suddenly peeks out of her room. She then quickly shuts her door out of shyness as she gets noticed. Kido convinces her to come over and meet Momo. When Marry finally comes out of her room, she seems extremely nervous and is self-motivating herself that everything is okay. She gets lost and sways away after her introduction to Momo. As they sit down again, they continue the previous discussion and Kido leaves the living room. After Marry decides to prepare tea, Kido suddenly reappears on the sofa instantly, leaving Momo freaked out. Kano explains that Kido and Momo's powers are the opposite: While Momo draws attention, Kido hides from attention. He declares that it's called the "Eye Concealment" ability. Understanding it now, Momo gets strongly dedicated to being cured of her power and to be able to control it. She asks to join the Mekakushi Dan, even though she mispronounces it as "Mekameka Dan". Kido smiles at her and asks for Momo to take care of them from now on. Later, Momo took out her cell phone to tell her family where she went and receives missed calls from the company. She texts her resignation and before she decides on what should she do, Marry comes back, trips somehow, and spills all the tea on Momo; there are cups shattered on the ground, one of them was in the ownership of Marry's mother. While Marry apologizes many times and gets a rag, Momo accidentally sent the garbled text to the company. Marry trips again and the rag splats on Momo's head. It gets all silent; however, Momo experiences feelings that she's never encountered before and is glad to be part of the Mekakushi Dan. : Because of that accident, Momo's phone is completely broken. While Kido and Marry argue how she messed up, Kano suggests Ishifuro Transport for Marry to compensate. When he teases and pressures her, Marry gets angry and her eyes start to glow red, using her "Eye Contact" ability on Kano. Momo is surprised when he cannot move anymore. Kido explains that Marry's power can freeze people, though not turn them to stone completely. She suggests to throw Kano out and Marry agrees grimly. Before that can happen, Kano returns, asking why Kido was hugging him and gets kicked. Momo resumes the question about Marry and Kido, getting the answer that she is a descendant of a Medusa. She explains that when Marry was a child, her parent told her that they were medusae. Her mother, Shion, actually had the power to turn people into stone, while Marry had a weaker version, paralyzing movement. Momo can not believe that Marry isn't human and Kido questions her if she would hate her now since she knows that Marry is part Medusa. Momo denies and adds that she wants to be her friend. Kido smiles relieved as everyone heads out to buy a new cup and cell phone. While walking, Momo can't believe that nobody noticed her. Kido then asks for where Kano went until they find him again and get told by him that he had trouble to find them again. Kano explains to Momo that Kido activated her eye ability and that she can hide their presence from others. Momo wants to try out to walk away even farther but gets warned by Kido that the limit is two meters around herself, as Marry is clinging onto Kido out of being extremely scared despite the Concealment. Suddenly, Momo notices her older brother, Shintaro, crossing the street, not believing he is actually outside after two years. She absolutely doubts that it was him. However, Momo follows the group was who is heading to the electronics building, where the story has more details than before. Gallery K001.jpg|Kido talks with Momo 11.png|Kido hitting Kano for lying 25.png|Marry spilling tea at Momo 26.png|Marry tripping again K036.jpg|Kano explains Kido's ability to Momo Trivia * This chapter was originally published without a numeral. See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters References }} Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 1